


Snowball Fight at Midnight

by pixiiedust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiiedust/pseuds/pixiiedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ been busy with revision and Harry thinks he needs to relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to move all my oneshots over onto here because although I like them on tumblr I want them to be on here as well, so over the course of today i'll post all my oneshots that I haven't already posted here, and then tonight you should also get a new chapter of Hiding From The Media

Louis knew he should be asleep right now, his mum had told him so just over an hour ago when she’d popped her head round his bedroom door to wish him goodnight before she went to bed. But he had tests coming up and he really didn’t want to fail them; he knew that if this exam in a few days went wrong he could very easily resit it in June, but he’d much rather not. So here he was, staring at his laptop screen at 12:35PM in a hope something would sink in.

His phone vibrated from his bed but he didn’t move to read it, it’d probably just be another twitter alert or a text from Harry – which although he felt slightly guilty for ignoring him, he knew his boyfriend would leave it because he’d guess he’d fallen asleep – so there was no point searching for his phone now.

With a sign he looked over to his window, he hadn’t got up to close the blinds and curtains yet so he could see out it perfectly. He only now realised that it had begun to snow, he watched the soft delicate flakes fall and cast a blanket over the town.

Louis had always loved snow; loved watching it fall and making everything look beautiful and calm. He loved the endless amount of fun he’d have as he played outside, having snowball fights with Lottie and Fizzy and building snowmen with the twins. It reminded him of childhood and youth, a carefree life which wasn’t ruined with exams and getting ready for Uni.

Louis watched the snow fall in an almost fascination until out of nowhere a pebble hit his window, it didn’t make a loud noise but Louis had been in near silence for several hours so he still almost jumped with surprise. He stayed seated in his computer chair, not sure if his mind and eyes where playing tricks on him; it was late and he had been sat staring at his laptop screen since he’d got home from college.

But once again, about 30 seconds later a pebble hit his bedroom window. Louis slowly stood up to investigate the noise. It was only now Louis realised just how cold it had gotten, with it snowing he could guess that the overall temperature had dropped into the minus numbers; and with the heating having gone off when his mum came to bed he realised why he was usually wrapped in his duvet by now. Having been sat in the same position all night he hadn’t realised the change in temperature, but now he could feel the Goosebumps covering his entire body and he was tempted to go find something that would keep him warm over his plaid pyjama pants and thin white t-shirt, but his attention was quickly diverted when he heard the sound of pebble on glass once more.

Quickly he reached the window before another pebble was thrown, looking down he spotted the all too familiar orange beanie. He was dressed in his black button down coat - which was his favourite to wear in the coldest months –and had his grey scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Louis made a gesture to Harry in order to try figure out what he was doing stood outside his bedroom window in the middle of the night with the snow falling. Harry just smiled up at him, making the all too familiar sign of a phone which Louis knew meant check your phone. With a roll of his eyes he left the window in search of the phone he’d thrown on his bed earlier.

He found it under his huge stuffed teddy bear that lay at the end of his bed, and noticed he had about 7 new messages displayed on his screen; all of which had come from Harry. He unlocked his phone to read them; he’d not checked them since Harry had text to tell him he was going in the shower so he read over the one of Harry telling him he was now out the shower which had been followed by a few messages containing song lyrics, he’d then moved onto the topic of snow and the last message saying ‘Im coming over’ and before Louis could head back over to the window his phone buzzed in his hand once more.

‘Come Outside’ it read, Louis didn’t know if he was joking or not; did Harry really expect him to step outside in this weather at this time of night? He quickly shot him one back telling him to buggar off he wasn’t leave his room; before stepping back over to the window. He watched Harry check his phone before his quick fingers worked the screen sending a text back, Louis’ phone buzzed in his hand not a second later.

‘Come on, don’t be such a misery guts. I got something planned’ he’d wrote back and when Louis looked back down Harry was wearing a pout and his puppy dog eyes. He moaned because when had he ever been able to say no to that, before moving back from the window to find something warmer to wear so he didn’t actually freeze outside. He didn’t plan to stay out long but Louis’ body got cold easily.

Pulling out a thick cream jumper – which he’s sure was Harry’s – from his wardrobe along with his thick winter coat he put them both on, grabbing his grey beanie from his desk on the way out before heading downstairs as slowly as possible. He didn’t want his mum to wake up to him attempting to sneak outside after midnight just to meet his boyfriend in the snow. His green wellies were already in the hallway by the door, along with his scarf.

Once he’d got everything on, he slowly and quietly opened the front door, the bitter cold hitting him full on and sending him into a state of shivers. Harry was stood on the front garden with a huge smile on his face, the type that showed his dimples and always made Louis’ heart flutter slightly. Louis closed the door shut behind him with a soft click that he knew couldn’t possible wake either his mum or sisters.

Harry held his arms wide open as he tipped his head back, attempting to catch snow flakes in his mouth. Louis couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face as he watched the younger boy do this, reminding him slightly of his sisters; he shuffled forward as the cold set into his body – he really didn’t like the cold that snow brought with it – and slotted himself into Harry’s body, wrapping his arms tight around the taller boys waist and pushing his hands into the back pockets of Harry’s jeans to keep them warm since he’d forgotten his gloves. Harry’s arms came down to wrap around Louis as well and his head rested on top of Louis’

“You going to tell me what you’re doing stood in the middle of my front garden at half 12 on a Monday night?” Louis asked, raising his head to look at his beautiful boyfriend.

“Well I know you’ve been stressed about the English exam next Tuesday and so I thought you should relax a bit; and when I saw the snow I thought it was perfect and then here I am.” Harry replied, the cheeky smile on his face.

“You didn’t need to come all the way here just to try and help me relax for my exam.” Louis told him, snuggling his head into Harry’s chest and almost forgetting the cold weather for a moment. That is until he has snow falling down the back of his coat a second later, the cold drips down his back making him jump away from Harry in shock as he tries to shake away the snow. Harry’s looking at him with a shit eating grin on his face while Louis’ got the look of surprise and shock written all over him.

“Right that’s it you little twat.” Louis is picking up snow and before Harry knows what is happening its hit him square in the face. It didn’t take the pair long before they were in the middle of a snowball fight, throwing pathetic excuses for snowballs at each other all the while attempting to be as quite as possible to make sure they didn’t wake anyone in Louis’ street.

15 minutes later the two boys were exhausted and had somehow managed to be laid down on the snow; well Harry was laid down with Louis practically on top of him. The pair attempting to catch their breathe while relishing in being together, despite having seen each other in college today they hated been apart.

“Love you.” Harry whispered, moving his fingers to brush through Louis fringe that hadn’t been covered by his beanie.

“Love you too Haz” Louis whispered back before letting his head dip down to meet his lips with Harry’s; it wasn’t a passionate, heated kiss which was filled with tongues tangling together and often led to clothes been shred, no it was just a small kiss of lips upon lips but it was filled with as much love as the boys had for one another.

When they pulled back Louis looked down at his boyfriend, he really did look beautiful tonight. Some of his curls had fallen from his beanie and across his forehead; his cheeks had turned a cute rosy red colour due to the cold weather and his lips were pink and plump. The snow was still fallen around them and it made Louis heart flutter every time a single flake dropped onto Harry.

“I think we should head inside now, I don’t know how much longer my balls are going to last in these pants, there soaking through making it feel like my penis is going to fall off any minute.” Louis spoke after a minute, making Harry chuckle.

Louis stood up and brushed off the snow that hadn’t melted yet before extended his hand out for Harry to take; pulling him up and in the direction of the door.

“Won’t your mum be angry if I stay over?” Harry asked as Louis pulled him into the silent house that wasn’t that much warmer than outside.

“Probably but it can’t be helped, she loves you so she’ll get over it.” Louis smiled. At the moment there was a ban in his house that his mum had set, she’d said Harry was unable to come over on a school night until his exams where over. She’d made it last week when she’d walked into his room without knocking to find them both naked with Harry on top of him, now she said he couldn’t come over because he clearly distracted him from revision.

The boys quickly pulled off there wellies along with their wet coats and scarf’s before heading upstairs as quietly as possible. There was no sound so they’d managed to not wake up Jay which was lucky.

Once inside Louis’ bedroom they pealed of the rest of their wet clothes, hanging them across Louis’ radiator and chair. Louis quickly shut down his laptop before climb into his small single bed with Harry, who wrapped his arms tightly around Louis and kept him pressed against him so they could both fit into the bed. The pair pulled the duvet over themselves before whispering another love you and attempting to fall asleep.


End file.
